Survive
by fattykiyuu
Summary: Problems always come to their relationship. Would they find a way to solve those problems? What will happen with their relationship later?/GS/Indonesia fic/A YunJae story


Problems always come to their relationship. Would they find a way to solve those problems? What will happen with their relationship later?/GS/Indonesia fic/A YunJae story

Disclaimer : I jut own the plot

Length : 1-?

Casts : Yunjae

Warning : I don't write flashback word here so beware!

Diam dan menatap layar iPhonenya. Ya itulah yang gadis cantik itu lakukan saat ini. Dia masih menunggu kekasihnya menelponnya atau hanya sekedar mengirim pesan tentang keadaannya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia makan dengan teratur? Apakah dia tidur tepat waktunya? berbagai macam pikiran yang ada di kepala gadis cantik itu membuatnya pusing sendiri. Ia ingin sekali mengirim pesan kepada kekasihnya yang berada di seoul tapi dia takut menganggu kekasihnya yang super duper sibuk. Hah sampai kapan seperti ini? katanya dalam hati.

Tok tok tok " Jaejoong-ah sudah waktunya makan malam. Cepat keluar appa sudah menunggumu di meja makan" suruh eomma jaejoong dari luar kamarnya

"Ne eomma"

Kim jaejoong. Gadis cantik berumur 22 tahun, memiliki fisik yang gadis-gadis korea inginkan. Ia memiliki kedua bola mata seperti almond, bibir cherry, dan pipi tembam yang membuat orang ingin mencubitnya. Tapi ia mempunyai kekurangan, setidaknya menurut jaejoong. Ia mempunyai badan yang tidak terlalu berisi dan juga tidak terlalu kurus. Ideal. Tinggi badannya lah yang selama ini jaejoong sebalkan. Dia sudah kuliah tapi orang-orang bilang dia masih seperti anak SMP hanya karena tinggi badannya yang 'mungil' dan mempunyai wajah baby face. Kim jaejoong tinggal di Gwangju dan ia merupakan anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Kim Soo Hyun dan Seo Eun-Gi. Mereka tinggal di rumah sederhana tapi itu tidak masalah buat. Kim Soo Hyun bekerja sebagai manajer disuatu perusahaan sedangkan Seo Eun-Gi mempunyai kedai kecil dekat sekolah jaejoong. Jaejoong saat ini kelas 2 SMA.

"Jae, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu itu?" tanya Kim Soo Hyun "Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar sehingga dia tidak pernah datang kesini lagi?"

"Aku juga tidak tau appa. Sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku dan kami tidak sedang bertengkar appa. Mungkin dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" jawab jaejoong yang tengah menyuap beberapa nasi dan daging kemulutnya.

"Kalau dia tidak menghubungimu bukankah seharusnya kau menghubunginya duluan?" timpal Seo Eun-Gi.

"Aku tidak mau menganggunya eomma. Besok aku akan coba menelponnya" ucap jaejoong santai. Tanpa diketahui appa dan eommanya jaejoong tersenyum miris. Dia bisa saja mengatakan pada kedua orangtuanya kalau hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi lebih baik tidak perlu mereka tau hanya cukup yunho, dirinya, dan Tuhan.

Selesai makan malam jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya menyiapkan buku-buku kuliah untuk besok dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang belum selesai. Selagi dia mengerjakan tugasnya tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pesan dari iPhonenya. Dia langsung menyambar iPhone yang tergeletak dikasur dan membuka pesan yang ternyata dari kekasihnya. Tertulis sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga _**boojae, maaf aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena jadwal ku sangat padat. Aku sungguh-sungguh berminta maaf. Dan maaf juga aku belum bisa mengunjungi mu di Gwangju**_ dan dengan cepat jaejoong membalas pesan dari yunho.

Jaejoong meninggalkan iPhone nya begitu saja karena dia tau yunho tidak mungkin membalas pesannya secepat yang dia lakukan. Sembari menunggu yunhonya membalas pesannya dia melanjutkan kembali tugas-tugas yang belum selesai.

Ah apakah kalian penasaran siapa yunho itu? Akan kuceritakan sedikit tentangnya. Jung Yunho, aktor yang sangat terkenal dikorea maupun di asia. Siapa yang tidak kenal Jung Yunho? Laki-laki yang berumur 26 tahun itu telah sukses menguasai dunia entertainment. Wajahnya sering terlihat diberbagai acara tv mulai dari variety show, drama, dan mc bahkan dia kini mulai merambah dunia perfilman. Wow kalian bisa bayangkan betapa suksesnya seorang Jung Yunho? Yunho juga memenuhi kriteria pacar idaman semua para wanita. Badannya yang tinggi dan tegap dengan wajah kecil, rahangnya yang keras , bibir berbentuk hati dan mata yang setajam seperti musang membuat dia semakin sempurna. Selain dia mempunyai fisik yang sempurna, dia mempunyai sikap yang ramah terhadap siapa saja. Sekalipun orang yang membencinya. That's the reasons why many women fall in love with him.

Yunho berasal dari daerah yang sama seperti jaejoong, Gwangju. Yunho bukanlah anak orang kaya. Dia hanya tinggal bersama eomma dan adiknya. Appanya sudah meninggalkan dia saat masih umur 18 tahun. Dia lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Pagi-pagi buta sebelum sekolah dia bekerja sebagai tukang pengantar susu dan Koran dan sore harinya dia bekerja sebagai waitress disalah satu restoran yang tidak terlalu besar. Dia dan noonanya harus bekerja banting tulang hanya untuk keluarganya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan masalah ekonomi karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi orang sukses.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga tugas-tugas yang memuakkan ini. " ucap jaejoong sambil melemaskan tangannya yang serasa kaku karena hampir 1 jam dia berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang diberikan dosennya. Jaejoong membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja belajarnya lalu dimasukkan kedalam tas agar besok pagi dia tidak lupa. Kemudian dia memeriksa iPhonenya , siapa tau yunho sudah membalas pesannya. Tapi yang didapat hanyalah layar yang menampilkan foto yunho yang sedang memegang jiji. Gurat kekecewaan terlihat jelas sekali di wajah mulusnya. 'mungkin dia sudah tidur karena kecapean. Ya kim jaejoong berpikirlah positif' katanya dalam hati.

Jaejoong naik ke tempat tidurnya dan tidak lupa mematikan lampu yang berada di samping tempat tidur. 20 menit sudah berlalu tapi tidak terlihat dia sudah memasuki alam mimpi. Dia sudah membolak-balikan badannya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman tapi tetap saja matanya tidak mau terpejam.

"Aish!" kesalnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Jaejoong mengambil iPhone nya yang dia taruh di bawah bantal dan membuka menu gallery yang berisi foto-foto dirinya dan yunho. Lalu senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya. Kejadian-kejadian yang ada di foto itu terulang seperti sebuah roll film di otaknya.

Dia masih ingat sekali awal pertemuannya dengan Jung Yunho. Saat itu yunho sudah kelas 3 SMA dan jaejoong yang masih kelas 3 SMP, bertemu saat sekolah yunho mengadakan festival musim panas. Teman jaejoong, Shim Changmin, yang merupakan anak dari pemilik restoran tempat yunho bekerja mengajaknya untuk datang ke acara tersebut. Pertamanya dia tidak mau datang ke acara seperti itu karena dia tidak pernah nyaman dengan keramaian tapi changmin mempunyai seribu satu cara untuk memaksa jaejoong untuk menyetujui permintaannya. Salah satunya adalah menggunakan cara 'puppy eyes attack' dan mau tidak mau jaejoong luluh dan menerima ajakan changmin. Saat changmin memperkenalkan yunho pada jaejoong, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan alhasil selama acara berlangsung jaejoong selalu mencuri-curi pandang kea rah yunho. Well jaejoong-ah you're still fourteen years old but you already understand about love at first sight tsk tsk.

Tanpa diketahui jaejoong yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah yunho pikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya kan dia menngobrol dengannya lagipula changmin entah sudah pergi kemana. Mungkin dia sedang mencicipi semua makanan yang ada disini. Food monster.

"Hei jaejoong-ssi" sapa yunho. Jaejoong tentu saja kaget tiba-tiba yunho menyapanya. Dia belum siapa untuk bertatapan secara empat mata dengan yunho. 'eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan saati ini?' batinnya.

Karena sapaannya tidak dibalas dengan jaejoong yunho melanjutkan "Kau menikmati acaranya kan?" tanya yunho asal.

"Ne yunho-ssi aku menikmatinya." Jawab jaejoong tanpa melihat yunho karena dia saat ini sibuk meredakan debaran jantungnya. Dan terjadi keheningan yang lama diantara mereka. Yunho tidak tau harus berbicara apa lagi dengan jaejoong karena ini pertama kalinya dia gugup berbicara dengan wanita. Kau sangat payah yunho-ssi.

"Noona! Ayo kita pulang. Appaku sudah menelpon ku untuk menyuruh pulang. Huh apa appa tidak tau aku sedang sibuk." Ucap changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengetik pesan kepada appanya.

"Ah ayo changmin-ah kita pulang lagipula ini sudah malam" ajak jaejoong.

Grep

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati yunho sedang menatapnya dan memegang tangannya sangat erat seakan tidak mengizinkan jaejoong pergi.

"E-em jaejoong-ssi boleh aku meminta nomer hp mu?" oh wow keberanian mu patut diacungkan jempol yunho-ssi.

"Mwo? Kau meminta nomer hp ku? buat apa yunho-ssi?" tanya polos. Oh my…. jaejoong-ssi kau tidak tau jika ada laki-laki meminta nomer hp mu itu artinya laki-laki itu ingin lebih dekat dengamu. Tsk tsk kau polos sekali, Kim.

"Ah aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengamu. Bolehkah?"

Pernyataan yang yunho berikan sukses membuat pipi jaejoong bersemu merah. Yunho melihat bagaimana pipi itu memerah dan rasanya dia ingin sekali mengelusnya. Pasti lembut sekali seperti kapas pikirnya.

"Noona cepatlah sedikit" teriak changmin

"Tunggu sebentar changmin-ah"

Jaejoong buru-buru mengeluarkan hpnya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkan pada yunho "ketiklah nomor mu yunho-ssi" lalu yunho mengetik nomor hpnya dan memencet tombol untuk menelpon. Hp yunho yang berada disaku jeansnya bergetar lalu dia mengambilnya dan mereject panggilan tersebut.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomor mu jaejoong-ssi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengembalikan hp jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas ucapan yunho hanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya lalu berkata "aku pulang dulu yunho-ssi. Selamat malam" pamit jaejoong

"Selamat malam. Hati-hatilah di jalan jaejoong-ssi" ucap yunho sambil tersenyum lebar.

Besoknya yunho mengirim pesan pada jaejoong. Awalnya hanya menanyakan keadaan jaejoong tapi lama kelamaan mereka menjadi akrab dan terkadang mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat seakan-akan tidak ada yang menghalanginya. Tak terasa saat ini jaejoong sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA dan yunho melanjutkan kuliahnya. Jaejoong bersekolah di sekolah tempat yunho dulu kebetulan kah? Dan yunho mengambil jurusan seni dan music. Impian yunho dari kecil adalah dia ingin bernyanyi di sebuah panggung yang besar atau paling tidak dia ingin bekerja di dunia hiburan. Entah menjadi apa.

Tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi hari esok. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tau masa depan kita seperti apa dan takdir kita seperti apa. Begitu pula dengan yunho dan jaejoong. Mereka tidak tau pertemuan 2 tahun yang lalu membawa hati mereka menyatu dengan sendirinya.

Tanggal 26 januari merupakan hari ulang tahun jaejoong. Tentu saja jaejoong mengharapkan sesuatu spesial di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia mengharapkan yunho akan memberikan kejutan padanya. Dan harapan mu terkabul jaejoong-ssi. 2 hari sebelum ulang tahun jaejoong, yunho bertekad akan menyampaikan perasaanya pada jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti ia akan di tolak. Ia hanya ingin jaejoong tau bahwa selama ini ia menyimpan perasaan yang begitu besar. Dan hari ini dia berencana akan mengajak jaejoong ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang romantis tentunya.

Saat pagi hari eomma dan apaanya langsung menghujanninya dengan ucapan selamat, doa dan ciuman di pipi dan keningnya. Teman-teman di sekolahnya pun melakukan hal yang sama bahkan teman-teman jaejoong sampai membuatnya menangis di hari spesial. Hanya satu orang yang belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yunho. Ini merupakan kali pertamanya yunho tidak antusias merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia khawatir kalau yunho melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena tadi pagi yunho mengirim pesan padanya kalau nanti malam ia akan datang kerumahnya. Huft semoga saja dia bisa memegang janjinya sendiri batinnya.

Yunho datang ke rumah jaejoong jam 7 malam. Ia memakai jeans warna biru tua dipadukan dengan polo shirt warna putih dan sepatu conversenya yang membuat penampilannya mala mini terlihat tampan.

"annyeong haseyo ahjumma ahjussi" salam yunho pada orang tua jaejoong secara sopan.

"annyeong. Kau Jung Yunho bukan?"

"ne ahjumma" yunho bingung. Kenapa orang tua jaejoong mengetahu namanya? Apakah jaejoong menceritakan dirinya pada mereka? Yang bagus-baguskah? Atau malah yang buruk? Hah nan molla batinnya.

Di dalam kamar, jaejoong masih berkutat di depan cermin. Memastikan apa ada yang kurang atau tidak. Ia memakai blouse tanpa lengan berwarna pink, jeans warna hitam, flatshoes berwarna putih dan tas kesayangannya yang juga berwarna pink. Tidak lupa juga rambutnya yang sebahu dibiarkan tergerai. Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu dimana sudah ada yunho "Eomma, appa. Jaejoong pergi dulu ya" pamitnya.

"Ne. Hei jung, jaga anak gadisku dengan baik. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan merestui apa hubungan kalian berdua" ancam appa jaejoong dengan nada yang seakan-akan beliau akan marah.

"Appa! Aku hanya berteman dengannya. Ish appa ini membuat ku malu" balas jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali melirik appanya

"Ne ahjussi. Aku akan menjaga jaejoong sebaik mungkin. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu"

"Bye bye eomma appa"

Mereka pergi menggunakan bus karena yunho tidak mempunyai mobil mewah seperti teman-temannya. Mereka pergi ke sebuah taman dimana taman itu sudah disulap menjadi tempat yang romantis. Yunho menyiapkan semuanya sendiri yah sebenarnya teman-temannya juga ikut membantu sedikit.

Mereka sudah berada di depan taman. Dan mereka mulai berjala memasuki taman tersebut. Jaejoong bingung. Dimana ini? kenapa yunho malah mengajakku kesini? Apa yunho mau berbuat macam-macam denganku? Batinnya khawatir.

"Jaejoong-ah, kemarilah" suruh yunho pada jaejoong dengan merentangkan tangan kanannya, membuat jaejoong tidak bisa menolak.

"Oppa, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Oppa disini gelap sekali. Lebih baik kita pulang" cicitnya.

Dan tiba-tiba taman yang semula gelap itu menjadi terang oleh lampu-lampu yang dipasag di pohon-pohon. Jaejoong terkesima. Dia tidak pernah ke sebuah tempat ini seindah ini. Mawar merah dan mawar putih di rangkai dengan indah dan juga lampu-lampu kecil di pasang dengan tepat jadi terlihat semakin indah pada malam hari. Belum puas dari rasa kagumnya, yunho menarik tangan jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Rasa kagum jaejoong berubah menjadi rasa keterkejutan. Di depannya telah ada piring, garpu, sendok , dan gelas yang tersusun rapi. Dan jangan lupakan setangkai mawar merah di samping gelas yang mempercantik candle light dinner mereka.

"O-oppa apakah ini semua kau yang buat?" tanya jaejoong dengan wajah gugup

"Tentu saja. This surprise is special for you, jae." Jawab yunho

"Oppa, you don't have to do this you know?"

"Nope. I must do this because I'm still having a surprise for you but we've to eat first." yunho menjetikkan ibu jari dengan jari telunjuknya untuk memanggil orang-orang membawa makanan. Well kalau kalian ingin tau darimana yunho mendapatkan ini semua, ia menabung dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya dengan meminta uang untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Ia tidak akan tega melakukan itu.

Jaejoong makan secara lahap karena ia tadi belum sempat makan malam sedangkan yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Setelah selesai mereka memakan dessert yang sudah di sediakan yaitu pudding strawberry.

"Kim jaejoong" panggil yunho tiba-tiba

"Hm" jawab jaejoong sambil menatap yunho. Yunho sendiri tentu saja merasa gugup jika di tatap seperti itu apalagi oleh jaejoong, gadis yang dicintainya.

"Em….. kau tentu saja tau kita sudah dekat sudah lama. M-m-maukah kau menjadi pacar ku? atau bolehkah aku menjadi pacar mu jae?" tanya yunho tanpa basa-basi karena sejujurnya dia tidak ahli merangkai kata-kata manis untuk seorang perempuan. Yunho menggenggam tangan kiri jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap langsung mata jaejoong , agar jaejoong dapat merasakan dan melihat ketulusannya dari matanya. Bagaimana reaksi uri jaejoongie? Tentu saja dia terkejut. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jujur saja, selama ini jaejoong juga menyimpan rasa pada yunho tapi karena dia seorang perempuan, dia tidak mungkin menyatakan perasaannya pada yunho. Gengsi seorang perempuan sangat tinggi.

Dengan tersenyum malu dan membalas genggaman tangan yunho ia menjawab "Ne oppa aku mau" dan yunho langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berlutut di depan jaejoong.

"Terima kasih jae. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu membahagiakan mu dan maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan mu kejutan ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun mu." Ucap yunho sambil menunduk.

"Tidak oppa. Ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun terindah yang pernah aku dapat dari Tuhan." Balas jaejoong tersenyum pada yunho

Yunho berdiri dan mendekap jaejoong sepenuh jiwanya. "Thank you for coming into my life, jae. I couldn't imagine if I didn't meet you that time. I love you, Kim Jaejoong" bisik yunho ditelinga jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat tersentuh mendengar kata-kata yunho. Tanpa sadar ia menitikan air matanya sendiri.

"I love you too, Jung Yunho" balas jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada yunho.

TBC? End?

**A/N : aku gatau kenapa tiba-tiba aku punya ide buat fanfic beginian karena jujur aja aku paling males nulis ff. Apa emang aku libur seminggu dan aku bosen banget dirumah jadi aku nyoba untuk nulis ff?gak tau juga. Aku juga masih gak tau ff ini bakal dilanjutin apa gak. Kalo banyak yg suka dan minta dilanjutin aku bakal lanjutin tapi kalian harus sabar karna aku bukan tipe orang yg gampang nulis ff. aku harus ngumpulin mood dulu baru bisa nulis. Oh iya this is just for your information aja ya, mikirin judul yg bisa nyambung sama plot dan foreword/summary itu susah loh, buat aku, gak tau deh author lain kaya gimana :D aku juga author masih baru, my writing ability is still 'cemen', if you compare this ff with another fanfic which it written by author-author hebat it's really different.**

**Aku gak bakal ngemis-ngemis minta review ke kalian karna aku sadar aku itu siapa. Kalo kalian gak suka sama ff ini, gapapa. Aku gak bakal ngepublish ff ini lagi di ffn. Cukup aku simpen di laptop dan publish di blog aku sendiri :D But if you like this fanfic, you can press the review button below. I'll appreciate all of your comments. Last but not least, sorry for some typos, pemilihan kata yg jelek dan juga cerita yg buat kalian bingung.**

******ohiya satu lagi, buat kalian yang nanyain sequel ff spring, sorry I don't have a passion to do that. Jadi pikir sendiri aja endingnya mau kaya gimana :)**

**Thank you.**


End file.
